Code Realize: Toon Style
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Here's a parody of one of my favorite animes. Please read and let me know what you think. This will be a crossover with El Tigre, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Fairly Odd Parents, Kick Buttowski, and Invader Zim. This will have references to Dracula, Frankenstein, and other gothic films.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness and silence, that was all I saw, all I heard, all I knew. For as long as I could remember I had always been kept in a dark and quiet place far from the eyes of others. Because I am a monster and I would destroy anything or anyone I touch. For reasons I never knew I carried a deadly poison inside of me that would melt or burn anything. Just a simple tap from my finger or a mere brush of agaisnt my skin would be enough to end someone's life or at least cause great arm. So it was only natural that I be shut away from the world and locked up, alone in dark.

However I believe that there was a time in my life when I knew something better than that. A time when I knew light of the sun, the breeze of the wind, and a gentle voice of someone who holds me and I don't destroy them. But Father said that it was nothing more than a dream, a childish fantasy that will never be real.

We lived in a very big, victorian style mansion filled with many rooms so I could explore and find ways to occupy myself. But I still felt the desire to feel the outside world. I came close once, I was twelve and I had almost left the safety of my house. I can't remember everything about that day all I remember is Father catching me when it happened and he told me that I can never ever leave because I'm a monster.

I'm older now and I haven't seen Father in years. He just left one day and never came back. I expected that he would be the last person I ever see and that I would spend the rest of my life in silent darkness. But I was wrong.

...

In the outside world there had been many rumors about the mansion but the most popular was the one about it being a safe place for the most beautiful jewel in the world. Queen Pacifica of Great Britain had heard of this jewel and wanted to add it to the royal crown jewels but there was also a rumor that the mansion was inhabited by a monster. No one had ever dared to enter that mansion to find out which was inside until finally Queen Pacifica order the royal army to go there and investigate.

"Now remember gentlemen." General Jorgen Von Strangle said. "Be on your guard because we don't know who or what could be in here."

The soldiers had their guns ready and they quietly sneaked into the mansion. Carefully checking each room for any sign of a dangerous monster or a rare jewel. They found nothing until they came up the last room. It was a bedroom, they heard the sound of breathing on the other side. Convinced it was a monster they had their guns ready and carefully opened the door.

At first all they saw was darkness and dust floating around. Then moonlight from a window shined in revealing a figure sleeping in a chair but it was no hideous and feral looking monster. It was a young woman, a very beautiful and doll - like woman with a petite body and blue hair that came down to her back. She was dressed in a white gown asscorized with a jabot, lined with ribbon along with brown leather straps, long sleeves, and a ruffled cream skirt with the inside of it being an ombre of blue and sea green. She wore brown gloves on her hands, knee high black boots with gold engraved on her feet, and a gold headband in her blue hair. At the sound the floor creaking made by their footsteps the woman opened her eyes which were a calm, deep blue.

"Why are you people here?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh no! You're telling me that this is a monster?" One solider said walking toward her. "This is just a little girl."

"Stop! You fool! Get back here!" The General Von Strangle demanded.

But the solider ignored his orders and continued to get closer to her.

"Huh you know she's pretty cute." He said smugly reaching for her chin.

"No don't." The blue-haired girl warned.

But like with the general he ignored her and grabbed her chin only to have his hand burned by her skin.

"Ahhh!" He shouted in pain. "Good lord! What in hell is she?!"

"Freeze! Don't move or we'll shoot!" Another solider shouted as he and the others pointed their guns at her.

"Stand down!" General Von Strangle ordered. "You would point a firearm at a lady? And you call yourself soldiers of the royal army."

"But sir did you not see what she did?"

"I am aware of that but a lady is still a lady and all ladies must be treated with respect and decency especially by soldiers of the royal army."

"Who are you men?" The woman asked. "Why are you here?"

Jorgen looked down at her.

"I am General Jorgen Von Strangle of the royal army and by order of her majesty Queen Pacifica we must either eliminate the supposed monster that lives here or retrieve the supposed jewel that is sealed here."

"Jewel? Do you mean my heart?"

"Beg pardon?"

"My heart, my heart is a jewel and it's embedded in my chest."

"What are you talking about? No one can have a jewel for a heart. Do not lie to the royal army woman or it will cost you dearly."

To prove that she wasn't lying she began to undo the top part of her dress and expose her chest.

"Men advert your eyes!" Jorgen ordered as he looked away.

"Sir I'm not lying. Look."

Jorgen was reluctant to do so but he did and much to his relief she didn't show her breasts only her chest which to his surprise had a blue heart shaped jewel embedded into it.

"My God." He said. "Men size her but do so respectfully."

Meanwhile outside of the mansion waiting in the shadows were two young men. Queen Pacifica and her army weren't the only ones who heard the rumors and believed them. A certain young man heard it and was very interested in stealing it. He and his partner an inventor were waiting patiently for the right moment to strike.

"Timmy will you please shut up?" A young man using binoculars demanded.

"What's wrong with you?" His friend asked as he worked on a device.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously. Don't forget we're about to steal the treasure of a lifetime."

"Yeah about that, I don't really believe that rumor. I think some guy made it up as a joke."

"Believe me it's no joke."

"How do you know?"

"A thief knows these things now pipe down before you blow our cover." He looked through the binoculars and spied through the window of the mansion. "Oh great."

"What's wrong?"

"The royal army is here."

"What?! Well it looks like we'll have to abort this mission."

"No."

"Dude do you really wanna pick a fight with the queen?"

"I care nothing for the queen and besides I'm the greatest thief in all of Great Britain, her men couldn't catch me even if we were squeezed together in a small cupboard." He continued to spy on the army. "Hello what's this?"

"What?"

"There's a woman in there...Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?"

"She's undoing her dress." He said looking away.

"Really? Let me see!" Timmy said reaching for the binoculars.

"No! Pervert!"

The other young man kept the binoculars away from him. After a few minutes he looked through them again.

"Who's the pervert now?" Timmy asked.

"I'm only checking to see if she's dressed and...No way."

"What?"

"I see the jewel!"

"No way you mean it actually exists?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! Where is it?"

"It's in her chest."

"Huh?"

"Oh no looks we'll have to act fast. Timmy you got that device ready?"

"All done." He handed him a small device.

"You sure that this thing is gonna work?"

"I'm the most genius engineer in the history of engineering. Trust me."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you man."

Vehicles carrying the troops were driving toward the castle of Queen Pacifica. Riding in one of them was the blue haired girl with poisoned skin who was wondering where she was going and what fate had in store for her.

Just then all vehicles stopped moving and all eyes turned toward the top of an abandoned church where there stood a handsome young man with dark hair and a slender but also muscular body. He wore a suit which consisted of a red dress shirt, white vest, and a black jacket with a matching cloak, trousers, shoes, and gloves. On his head he wore a top head and he tipped it up revealing that he had gentle yet mischievous brown eyes and a smirk painted on his face.

"Gentlemen congratulations." He said. "I never thought that I'd see the day when the royal army would stoop to kidnapping. Her majesty the queen must be proud to have you as subjects."

"How dare you insult my men you dog!" Jorgen shouted. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"My name is Manny Rivera and sir I am no dog I am a dashing gentleman thief."

"Don't move! You young man are under arrest!"

"Sorry General but I didn't come here to get a ticket to prison. I am here to collect my prize tonight which is the captured princess you have in there."

"Me?" The woman squeaked.

"Now stand aside and witness as I steal away the damsel in distress from the wretched hands of you poorly trained beasts." Manny said.

"Beasts! Why you- This woman is to be delivered to the palace by order of Queen Pacifica."

"So her majesty now condones kidnapping? My, my what is this world coming to? Don't you soliders have a brain of your own? Oh silly me I forgot soldiers are always supposed to follow orders even if they're immoral."

"That's enough! Men! Fire!"

The soldiers began shooting at him. Manny only gave a chuckle and pressed a button on the device Timmy gave him releasing a huge puff of gas that fogged up the area. The girl peered through the curtains of the vehicle and watched as the men all started to loose consciousness. That gas had been drugged.

"Timmy you idiot! This is way too much!" She heard Manny's voice say then Manny leapt down in front of her. "Good evening Miss I hope you liked my performance."

"Performance?"

"Now your hand please."

He reached for gloved hand causing her to back away in fear.

"Oh that's right you're poisonous. Well don't those gloves keep you from harming anyone?"

"Yes."

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

He gently took her gloved hand into his own and scooped her body up into a bridal hold. Then he jumped out of the vehicle and landed on his feet.

"So you have a name?" He asked her.

"Uh...It's Frida."

"Well Frida as I said before I am Manny Rivera and I have come to steal your heart."

"My heart? Why? I don't-"

Suddenly she felt herself becoming dizzy. She must've inhaled the drugged gas. Her vision blurred and soon turned black as she fainted in the gentleman thief's arms.

"Goodnight princess." Manny said smiling. "Sleep well."

...

All Frida saw was the darkness of her mind as she lay in unconsciousness. She was completely alone with nothing to see and nothing to hear. No, no she heard something. It was a woman's voice singing a lullaby.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are gray,_

_You'll know dear how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Who's that?" She asked. "Who's that singing?"

But there was no answer. Frida felt her head hurt as images started flashing in her mind. They were all coming so fast that she couldn't focus on what they were. Then she heard a loud bang that woke her from the darkness.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the sun. The beautiful, golden sun. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt the sun's warmth, she wasn't even sure if she had even felt it before. After that it was the blue sky, then the clouds, then the trees, she was outside. Actually outside. Then she heard a voice.

"Oh no! No! Don't stop working now!" It sounded like a man.

"Geez Timmy you told me that you had fix this!" She heard another voice say in irritation and this one sounded familiar.

Looking around she saw that she was now laying in the back seat of a car, an automobile to be exact. While two men sat up front. One of them she recognized as the thief she who had spirited her away last night and but the other she had never seen before.

This one was tall and had a muscular build. His hair was light brown, he had cheerful blue eyes, and the largest front teeth that she had ever seen. They were so big that they hung right out of his mouth but aside from that he seemed very good looking. He wore a white under shirt and an orange engineer suit that had a tool belt, various pouches, pockets, and zippers along with goggles on his head and boots on his feet. He stepped out of the car and went to open the hood of the front.

"Uh-oh!" He said. "Come on baby don't do this to me."

"Honestly Timmy why don't you just throw that hunk of junk out so Kick can buy us a new one?" The thief called Manny Rivera asked.

"Hey it's not a hunk of junk."

"That's up for debate." Manny turned around and when he saw Frida was awake he smiled. Now being able to see him better in the light of day she noticed that he looked very familiar. "Well look who's awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Me?" She said.

"Of course who else?"

"I...I guess I slept fine."

"What's with the big doe eyes?"

"Huh?"

"I get it you're shocked at how good looking I am right?"

"No um...What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are in a car and right now we are on our way back to the mansion. At least we would be if a certain engineer would hurry up."

"Hey this isn't easy you know!" The engineer said. "Oh Frida you're awake. Wow Manny you said the treasure was valuable but you never said tgat she'd be this cute."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Frida asked.

"I'm Timmy Turner, super gorgeous genius engineer and great inventor. As well as the man who will one day stand on the moon."

"You're also the man with the world's biggest over bite." Manny said.

"Hey! I do not have an over bite!"

"Tell that to the dentist who's finger you bit off."

"That wasn't my fault! He jabbed me in the back of my mouth!"

"Oh just shut up and get the motor running."

A couple minutes later the engine was fixed and the car was riding down a road, not stopping until it reached a glorious mansion that was not different from the one she had lived in except it seemed brighter and happier. Once parked Manny helped Frida out of the car and the three of them entered the mansion where they were greeted by another young man.

Like Timmy he light brown hair but his eyes were black and he was probably the skinniest man she had ever seen. He wore a white lab coat, a a vest, a green sweater with the sleeves rolled up, rubber lab gloves, brown pants, and boots. Around his neck was a stethoscope along with several gears inside the pockets of hid coat.

"Frida this is Dipper Pines." Manny introduced.

"Dr. Dipper Pines." The man said. "At your service Miss. I was the lead scientist for the royal family."

"Until you were declared a quack and became Britain's most wanted." Timmy said.

"I'm not a quack!"

"Tell that to all the wanted posters that are hanging everywhere in town."

"I didn't do anything wrong I just did a little illegal experimentation. But it wasn't anything bad."

"Bad? You grave robbed body parts and used them to create a monster." Manny said.

"Soos is not a monster! He's an artificial human and he's perfectly harmless unless he gets near fire."

"Well according to her majesty Queen Pacifica creating him was a crime against the crown."

"I didn't mean any harm I was only trying to conquer death."

"You idiot no one can conquer death."

"Excuse me doctor?" Frida asked.

"Just Dipper please, what can I do for you?"

"You said you made an artificial human?"

"A homunculus to be exact."

"That's what I am."

"Huh?!" The three boys said.

"No way you don't look anything like Soos." Timmy said.

"But I am."

"Manny, Timmy, who is this girl?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper remember that jewel I was planning to steal?" Manny said.

"Yeah."

"Well she's it."

"Come again."

"The jewel is in her chest, it's her heart."

"She has a jewel for heart?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating." Dipper said approaching her. He reached for her face but she back away.

"No don't! I'll burn you!" She said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her skin is poisonous. Anything that she touches melts." Timmy said.

"No way. Wait a minute...Jewel for a heart, poisonous skin, claims to be a homunculus, young lady who are your parents?"

"I don't have any, I only have Father...Actually he's more like my creator."

"Who is he?"

"Professor Lamar Hendricks."

"I don't believe this! You mean you have the horologium?"

"The what?" Timmy asked.

"The horlogium! I don't believe this! Hendricks that crook!"

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked.

"Yeah. The royal army came to arrest you but you and the big oaf managed to escape by setting your lab on fire."

"Yes and all my work was destroyed but I always suspected that my notes on the homunculus. But I never thought it would be Lamar. If this woman really is who she says she is then we're in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"The horlogium is a very powerful and very deadly jewel that twilight have been after for years."

"Wait twilight is involved in this?"

"Yes and knowing who this woman is we must protect her at all costs."

"Is everything okay?" Frida asked.

"Everything's fine, um here why don't I show you to your room?" Manny suggested.

She followed him upstairs and down a hall way until they reached a bedroom.

"I hope you'll be able to sleep on the bed without melting it." He said.

"As long as I sleep on my back I should be fine. But could you tell what's happening? Who's twilight? And what about the horologium?"

"Well it's like this, twilight is a- Eeeyeee!" She was undoing her dress again. He blushed and started to sweat. "Duh! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"This is the horologium right? My heart?" She asked showing him the jewel in her chest.

"Yeah...That's...That's it."

"I don't know what this thing is for aside from keeping me alive. Do you know?"

"I'll...I'll tell you anything you want just cover up will ya?"

"Why?"

"Because it's not lady like! A lady is supposed to conceal her bussom you know."

"Alright."

She fixed her dress to wear it covered her breast.

"Good thing I'm a gentleman if not heaven only knows what would have happened."

"You would have melted or burned to death."

"Oh! Right. Anyway I don't know much about that heart except that it's a prime target for twilight."

"What's twilight?"

"It's a group of vigilante men who have committed countless crimes unfortunately they have a natural talent for covering their tracks so not many people know about them."

"What have they done?"

"Horrible things. Horrible, vile, unforgivable things. Things that they deserve to rot in hell for."

"Did they do something to you?"

When she asked that question he flashed back to the terrible day when twilight took everything away from him.

"What they did to me is not important. Just know that until we can sort this out you'll have to stay here."

"You mean I'm trapped here?"

"Not exactly trapped but you'll be living here under our protection. Now if you need anything just yell."

He then opened the door and left the door while gently closing the door behind him. Alone in her new room Frida felt so very confused. What was happening? What was this twilight group? And what did it all have to do with her? She shouldn't be here. For as long as she could remember she had always been told never to leave the mansion because she was a monster who would only destroy anything and anyone who came near her.

All this reminded her of the last time she tried to leave. She couldn't remember what happened, all she knew was something terrible happened on that day and it was all her fault. Why was she even alive? Why did she exist? All she did was hurt people. She needed to leave before she caused any harm like last time.

...

"What do you mean she's gone?" Manny said when Timmy told him.

"I mean she's gone. Gone with the wind."

"Any idea where she went?" Dipper asked.

"No I came up to her room to check on her and she wasn't there but her window was wide open. Manny you saw her last, how was she feeling?"

"She looked confused and a little scared." Manny said.

"You think?! We better find her before twilight, the royal army, or God knows what else does."

The three young men split up and starting searching for Frida. After an hour searching Manny found her in the woods huddled under a tree.

"There you are." He said. "You had me worried, don't scare me like that okay?"

He leaned over to help her up.

"Come on let's go home before-"

"No! Don't touch me!" She cried. "Please just leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so confused! And scared!"

"You don't have to be afraid we won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid for you! I've been kept in the dark all my life with no human contact and now all of a sudden I'm in the outside world living with people! It's crazy! And the last time I tried to go outside something terrible happened!"

"What happened?"

"I can't remember but I know it was bad! I'm a monster okay? You know what that means? It means that I can't ever go outside! That I can't ever be around people! That I don't deserve to live! Oh God I wish I was dead!"

Manny watched her there, shocked by her words. She looked so scared and sad. Like she hated her entire existence. He felt his head hurt, he felt like that he had seen this all before. This scared girl wondering why she was alive? What was this? A memory? But he forced himself to snap out of it when he saw her try to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Why?"

"Listen to me Frida, you're wrong! You shouldn't wish for something like that! It won't do you any good!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I wished for that once! When I was thirteen twilight killed my parents for no reason! I came home from school one day to find my house burning to the ground! I could hear my mother screaming and my father fighting to get out! I begged for help! I begged! But no one helped me and they died! I was so miserable! I blamed myself and I wanted to die! But I later found out that my parents wouldn't have wanted me to feel like that. They would've wanted me to live."

He knelt down beside her.

"Look you wouldn't still be alive if you weren't meant to live so please don't make a wish like that. Ever okay?"

"Okay."

"Good now let's go home."

He helped her on to her feet and walked her back to the mansion.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Timmy asked.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Dipper said. "You're not planning to run away again are you."

"No...No I think I wanna stay." She said. "But I still don't understand all this."

"We'll explain everything in the morning right now let's all get some sleep."

Dipper and Timmy went back inside with Manny escorting Frida behind them but he noticed that she was lingering.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just still unsure of what's really happening."

"Don't worry you'll get the idea soon enough."

He gently took her hand and pulled her closer to him. She felt herself become flustered and shy.

"Not let's see, I told you that was going to steal your heart but there something I didn't say. In return I promise to grant you one wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes this humble thief promises to grant your wish and will not stop until he succeds. Just tell me what you wish and I shall grant it unless it involves death. I refuse to grant any wish involving death."

"To be honest I don't really know what I want."

"That's okay but the offer still stands so when you realize what your wish is tell me alright?"

"You'll be the first to know."

He was so kind and gentle. Not like her father. He had always spoken to her in such a harsh manner and sometimes resorted to violence. But Manny spoke so kindly to her and his words caused a strange new feeling to stir inside of her heart along with a strange familiarity. She didn't know why but she had the strangest feeling that she knew him. But that was impossible. Because aside from her father she had never known anyone before today. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

At the royal palace General Jorgen Von Strangle reported to Queen Pacifica what had taken place. The queen was a very proud, regal, and beautiful woman with blonde hair down up in an elegant style accesoriesd by a black headpiece and elegant but fierce eyes that would give off an icy gaze. She wore a golden dress that was pulled together by a corset and brown lace, a cloak that was lined with white fur, black tights, and yellow high heels. Queen Pacifica was known to be very cold and cruel but she was also known to a heart of gold that cared deeply for hersubjects.

"I see so you failed to retrieve the jewel did you?" She said. "How disappointing."

"Forgive me your majesty but there were complications."

"What complications?"

"The jewel was embedded in the chest of a young lady who had poisonous skin."

"Embedded in a woman with poisonous skin? General Von Strangle do you think that your queen is a fool?"

"No of course not your majesty."

"Then why tell me such a ridiculous lie?"

"I speak the truth your majesty."

"You truly expect me to believe such an outlandish thing."

"I'm afraid he speaks the truth your majesty." A voice snickered.

Heads turned to see a short man with green skin and black hair enter the throne room.

"Who or what are you?" Pacifica asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"Just call me Zim, I am the leader of the group known as twilight."

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to inform you that you should avoid sending your troops after that girl."

"What do you know of that woman?" Jorgen asked.

"She's been a prime target of twilight for the longest time. You see my queen what you seek isn't just some rare, pretty, jewel. It is a dangerous monster, an abomination, a threat to your people. A threat which I must capture."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"That woman belongs to twilight so if you know what's good for you your majesty you and your boarish men will not meddle in affairs you don't understand."

"How dare you speak to the queen in a such a disrespectful manner!" Jorgen said drawing his sword. "Apologize on your knees you swine!"

"I don't apologize to anyone. I just came to give you warning."

Then before Jorgen had time to act Zim leapt out the window and disappeared into the shadows. Zim snickered to himself as he thought about his plan.

"The time had come sister. Time to fulfill your purpose."

...

Frida awoke to the sun shinning on her face which for her was very unusual since she was used to waking up in the dark. She got out of bed and went to the window, her eyes not straying from it until she heard the door to her room creak open. She turned to see Manny standing at the doorway.

"Good morning." He told her. "I hope you slept well."

"I did."

"Good also I hope you're hungry because I have come to escort you down to breakfast."

"Thanks but I don't think I can eat. I'll melt the sliver wear."

"That's okay we're having sandwiches so sliver wear is not needed."

He offered her his arm to usher her. She hesitated for a moment then hooked her arm with his and allowed him to escort her down stairs to the dinning table where Dipper was sitting. He pulled out a chair for Frida to set in then sat in the chair next to her. Timmy came in later carrying a tray with a plate of sandwhiches.

"Eat up." He said laying the tray on the table.

She took one sandwich off the plate and ate it. It was a cheese sandwich with toasted bread and butter. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten. When she lived at her old home her "father" only allowed her to eat very bland and cold gruel along with extremely bitter roots and berries. He said that he couldn't risk filling her up with sugars, carbs, fats, and substances like that because they would make her sick. Or rather he claimed they would make her sick. After he had left her she began to run out of food and was heading toward starvation. In fact she might have starved to death if the royal army and Manny hadn't come across her.

"These sandwhiches are really delicious." She said. "You're a very good cook Timmy."

"You actually like my cooking?" He said smiling.

"Yes."

"No one's ever complimented my cooking before! You're like an angel in the flesh! Marry me!" He cheerfully went to hug her.

"If you touch me you'll melt." She warned causing him to back away nervously.

"Don't tell me you guys started breakfast without me."

A young man entered the dinning hall. He had red hair but wore a helmet and what appeared to be the suit of a noble.

"Frida this is Count Clarence Buttowski, call him Kick." Manny said. "He is a noble, a former war hero, and our informant for what goes on in twilight and the palace."

"Nice to meet you." He said. "So who's the girl?"

"This young lady is Frida, she's one of Professor Hendricks creations."

"She's his creation? You mean she's a homunculus?"

"Correct." Dipper said.

"And Professor Hendricks made her?"

"Yes."

"Weird from what I was told Professor Hendricks could never create a female homunculus. You sure he's the one who made her?"

"Professor Hendricks along with myself are the only scientists capable of creating them."

"Speaking of which have you heard anything about Professor Hendricks?" Manny asked Kick.

"Nothing so far. Why?"

"Because Frida is not just one of creations, she carries the horologium inside of her and that makes her a prime target for twilight. I'd like to know more about Professor Hendricks is planning and why twilight is after her."

"Whatever it is if twilight is involved it can't be good." Dipper said.

"I've got a meeting with General Von Strangle today so I'll see what I can pick up." Kick said.

"Good in the meantime why don't the rest of us go into town?"

"Good idea I'm running low on materials." Dipper said. "But we better not do anything to draw attention to ourselves. Remember I'm a wanted man."

The four of them got dressed, got into the car, and drove to town. Frida was impressed by all the buildings, shops, and monuments. She had never been to London before or anywhere else for that matter. It was amazing.

"Wow." She said.

"Like it huh?" Manny asked her.

"Yes. I've never been to a city before."

"In that case I'll show you around if you want." Timmy offered.

"Sorry Timmy but you promised you'd help me gather materials and spare parts remember?" Dipper said.

"Oh yeah, Aww man."

They parked the car by a store that sold glasses, test tubes, and other materials that Dipper needed. Dipper and Timmy got out of the car and went to the store.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" Manny asked. "So wanna make a date out of it?"

"A date? What's that?" She asked.

"You'll find out, come on I'll show you the busiest place in London."

He took her to the casino. The whole building was filled with men gambling, playing cards, and using slot machines, desperately trying to win money. There were also plenty of men drinking and flirting with women who were performers.

"Do you come here often?" Frida asked.

"Only when I need a good time though I prefer to steal money rather than gamble it away."

"So I've been wondering what do you know about my father?"

"Not that much. He used to be a brilliant scientist who worked with Dr. Emiliano Suarez on developing a substance that would increase crop growth in a terrible famine. They succeeded but something happened between the two and it resulted in Professor Hendricks well...Shall we say go off the deep end?"

"Is that all you know?"

"Pretty much but I'm curious. What was it like having him for a father?"

"It's complicated. He never let me leave the house."

"And why is that?"

"He said that it was because I was monster and that I destroy everything I touch so I was better off alone."

"He sounds harsh."

"But it's true. I mean I'm not really a human being. I don't even have a real heart."

"So? You're alive aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You have feelings don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then that makes you perfectly human. Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean you don't feel or that you're not human."

"What do you know? You were born normal."

"Normal? Ha! No one's normal! That's just something people say because they don't want to admit to the fact that they're different from everybody else. If you ask me you're no different from the rest us."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do and besides a heart doesn't really start beating until you find the person you love."

"Love?"

"Yes, you do know what love is right?"

"I've read about it in books. I think they're called romance novels. Love is when a man and woman feel something for each other right?"

"Yeah. You see when you fall in love with someone you're heart beats fast, you feel all warm and nervous, sometimes it even hurts but you like it and all you wanna do is touch that person. To hold them and feel their warmth."

"Manny."

"Yes?"

She walked closer to him but at the same time kept her distance.

"I want to touch you."

"Huh?" He said blushing.

"Earlier you said that you would grant me a wish. Well I wish to touch you, to know how your skin feels."

"Uh...That is one hell of a pick up line."

"Pick up line?"

"Nevermind. So if you don't mind me asking why do you want to touch me. I mean not that it bothers me or anything but why?"

She continued to get closer he slowly backed away while feeling more nervous.

"Because I feel like I know you."

"What?"

"I don't know why but ever since I saw you, I've felt like that we've met once before but I can't remember. I think that if I touch you I'll remember where we've met."

"Uh...I think I would remember meeting someone like you."

She got closer to him. Her blue eyes filled with wonder and confusion.

"Tell me when you look at me do you feel like you know me?" She asked.

"I...I...I mean...No. No I don't think so."

"You sure?"

"Yes now um could you back up a little you're making me nervous."

"Sorry." She backed away from him allowing him to release the breath he was holding.

"Okay as I said I'm positive that we've never met before but if that is your wish then I swear on my name Manny Rivera that I will grant your wish no matter what the cost."

Frida felt her heart skip a beat. This young man made her heart do and feel things that it had never done or felt before.

"Hang on." Manny said strenly.

"What?"

"We're not alone. We better go."

He gently took her hand and with great care he pulled her along as they hurried out of the casino and into an alleyway where they were ambushed by a group of men. Thinking fast Manny threw some cards, distracting them long enough for the two to sneak off. They started running with the men chasing after them.

"Who are those men?" She asked.

"They're with twilight. Keep running and don't look back."

They kept running until something jumped down and blocked their path. It was a young man, a very strong and muscular man with black hair and a tough exterior. He was dressed in military clothes which consisted of a yellow shirt, green jacket and trousers, a blue leather coat, and boots. He wore a belt that was loaded with weapons and in his hand he held two rifle guns.

When twilight came the man began shooting at them. Knocking each masked man out with just one shot. Once they were all out he turned his gaze toward Manny and Frida.

"Manny Rivera?" He said.

"I don't believe we've met pretty boy. What do you want with me?" Manny asked.

The man pointed his gun at him.

"These are just soft shells but they will hurt so don't move." He warned. "Give me the monster."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. I know for a matter of fact that you stole the monster which contains the horologium."

"Again I have no knowledge of what you're spewing. Sorry."

"Give me the monster or I'll be forced to shoot."

"Wait! Don't hurt him." Frida spoke up. "Why do you want me?"

"You mean you're the monster?"

"Yes."

He looked at her skeptically, unsure of weather or not she was telling the truth. Then suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking and gas filled the area. Dipper and Timmy had seen what was happening and quickly threw one the gas projectors they made into the alleyway. The four of them quickly got into the car and made their escape.

"I wonder who that was." Manny said.

"His name is Steven Universe." Dipper said.

"You know him?"

"Not exactly. He used to be a vampire hunter and an agent of twilight."

"He's a vampire hunter?"

"The best in the buisness. Not to mention he's a top hitman and bodyguard. There never was a man who could handle a gun better than him but he quit about three years ago."

"Any idea why?"

"No one knows but rumors say he's had it in for twilight ever since he wuit. He's highly dangerous, very smart, and if I'm not mistaken he's right on our trail."

"Actually he's right in front of us!" Timmy pointed out.

Steven shot soft shells at the tires causing the car to loose control and flip over luckily none of them were hurt.

"Are you crazy?! You could've killed us!" Timmy said.

"Sorry but I had no other choice." Steven said. "You woman. Do you really carry the horologium inside of you?"

"Yes." She said.

"Then you'll make perfect bait."

"Bait? Bait for what?"

"Twilight's leader Zim. He's been after you for years and if he knows I have you I'll have him right where I want him. You're coming with me."

"Sorry I'm afraid I can't allow that." Manny said stepping between Steven and Frida.

"This doesn't concern you thief. Move aside."

"Newsflash gun boy you're not the only one who's got a bone to pick with twilight and also it would be very un gentleman like of me to just hand over a young lady to some trigger happy lunatic."

"I really don't want to shoot you but I will not let some common thief stand in my way."

"Common? Oh no sir I'm no common thief. I'm a gentleman thief and unlike common thieves I never get caught."

"I warned you."

He aimed his gun and a shot rang out but Manny wasn't hit. Instead the gun bloated and struck Steven's hand. He clutched it while seething in pain.

"The old clogged gun trick. Get's em every time." Manny chuckled.

"How did you do that?" Steven asked amazed.

"Simple I swiped a ball from the casino, then stuck some sticky puddy to it, and while you were making your threats I flicked it into your gun. Now then why don't we all head back to the mansion and while my friend who's a doctor fixes your hand we can all have a little chat about what this is really about hmm?"

Steven sighed.

"I underestimated you."

"A lot of people do that."

At the mansion Dipper bandaged Steven's hand while he began to explain himself.

"I've made it my goal to track down twilight's leader Zim and kill him." Steven said.

"And why is that?" Dipper asked. "Didn't you used to work for him?"

Steven clenched his fists.

"I did but that was a long time ago, I was once very loyal to twilight until they betrayed me in the most vile way imaginable."

"What did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter what they did! All that matters is what they did, what Zim did was un forgivable and he has to pay for it."

"Steven we understand your pain. We all have suffered from twilight's cruel acts."

"Yeah they framed my god parents and had them arrested on false charges." Timmy said.

"God parents? What happened to your real parents?"

"They were legally declared too stupid to raise me."

"Oh."

"Twilight stole my parent's lives." Manny said.

"And they destroyed my greatest creation." Dipper added. "So we know what you're going through. You know you could help us."

"Help you? With what?"

"We're trying to figure out what twilight is up to. If we succeed then maybe we can finally put a stop to them."

"Sorry I work alone."

"Then you don't get the girl."

"Then I'll take her if I have to."

"Yeah that's not gonna happen." Manny said. "Not while I'm here."

"Or me." Timmy said cracking his knuckles.

"Or me." Dipper added. "If you want to use her you're going to have to work with us and if you try to take her then we're prepared to fight you to the death for her."

Steven thought for a moment. At first he thought that he could just shoot them and take Frida but then he remembered that he wasn't up against ordinary men. He was up against a thief who had managed to block his gun without him even knowing, a scientist who had managed to create life, and...Well he wasn't sure what Timmy was capable of. In all honesty to him he didn't look that smart but he didn't know what he was capable of.

"Fine but I have some terms that I go by."

"So do we." Manny said. "But I'm sure that we all can come to an agreement. So friends?"

He held out his hand, Steven shook it.

"For the time being friends."


End file.
